


Those Two Words

by GypsyQueen7



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyQueen7/pseuds/GypsyQueen7
Summary: Pride, LaSalle and a Praise Kink - what more needs to be said? OR - the praise kink that no-one asked for. LaSalle/OC - but don't worry Pride claims his boy in the end.
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Dwayne "King" Pride, Christopher LaSalle/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Those Two Words

First off – no copyright intended – I’m sure that I have read something along these lines in the NCIS fandom for Gibbs/Tony. So, for any writers etc. who have done this – no copying was intentional! The storyline just seemed to fit LaSalle and Pride. 

I love this pairing so much and think there should be more smut for the pairing so here we are! 

All the love, K xx

**LaSalle’s POV**

"Good job"

I feel Pride push off the back of my chair and move around my desk into the middle of the room again, firing off orders as he moves. It was only two words but those two words make my cock go to half-mast almost instantly. I shift slightly in my chair, trying to return my attention to the screen again, trying to push off the slightly shivery effect those words had on me. 

It had happened gradually - the effect of those words on me. I'd tested it too - those words from anyone else didn't make me the least bit hard. It was the man himself that caused the reaction and for the life of me I wasn't sure how he managed it. 

Staring at the pint in my hand at the bar that night, the shivery feeling still hadn't completely left me. The pint I was nursing was the same level as it had been an hour ago when the bartender had passed it to me. I pull my phone out of my pocket and scroll through the contacts trying to find the right person to make this feeling go away. I hover over a few girls names but I couldn't face sex with any girl tonight. With a sigh, I slid the phone back into my pocket and, pushing my beer away, I slid off of the bar stool and head downtown. 

The bass of the club hits me as I enter. Despite identifying as bi-sexual, it was rare that I ever sought out any men, however, over the past month I was becoming a regular at the club. I was starting to need to scratch that itch more and more as the shaky feeling from Pride began to occur more and more often. I scanned the club for a familiar face and then my eyes alighted on the man lounging in a back booth, sipping a corona. Tanned skin, salt and pepper hair and a New Orleans twang in his voice - I didn't wanna go into the reason he looked a spit of Pride, for the moment I pressed that thought out of my head and start to stride towards him. His grey eyes turn from the band on the stage to me as I walk closer to the table. He nods at me and puts his beer on the table, and slides out of the booth. I follow him around the table and to the door to the back room. Here the music is soft and quiet, the lights are lower and there are alcoves in the walls with curtains across. My Pride-look-alike heads for one of the alcoves to the left and moving into the alcove, he unhooks the curtain and lets it swing shut behind us.

**Pride’s POV**

I unclip my badge from my belt, sliding it into my back pocket as I enter the bar. I had been driving home when I had spotted Chris at an intersection. He was driving the wrong way for him to be heading home and he had seemed so out of it when he had left the office that night, I was worried and had changed lanes to follow him. He had pulled in to a bar's car park and gone inside. I had thought he had a date until I had gotten a closer look at the bar sign - what in the world was Chris doing in a gay bar? I had driven my car around the block and come back to park and entered a few minutes after Chris. 

A short glance around the bar proved useless and Chris had completely disappeared. I lean against the bar pretending to watch the band on the stage until a couple moving through a door at the end of the bar caught my eye. I knew I should leave, but curiosity had got the best of me and I moved through the bar to the door. 

The backroom shouldn't have come as a surprise to me but it did. I move further in to the room, past a curtain and then I hear the moaning. I start slightly and move to one of the alcove on the left and pull the curtain across to not be hovering in the middle of the room like a peeping tom. 

It's then that the sounds from the alcove to my right start to filter through and my cock begins to harden.

"You like that sweetheart? Hmmm, you gonna be a good boy for me? That's it, fuck in to my hand sweetheart. You gonna cum for me? You need this?"

**LaSalle's POV**

His hand around my cock is tight and his voice in my ear is driving me closer and closer to the edge. He always seems to know what I need to hear and how to make me cum faster. I am still fully dressed with my jeans open and my cock pulled out. He is behind me, his front is pressed to my back, pulling his slick hand up and down my cock. I keep my eyes closed, letting his voice wash over me. With that New Orleans twang and the warm body behind me it was easy to picture it to be Pride instead of this man. Pride with his hand around my cock, Pride's voice in my ear and with that the dam breaks. There is no-one here who would know who Pride is, my moans fill the alcove. 

"You gonna be good for me? You gonna cum over my hand like a good boy?"

My hips jerk,

"Yeah… oh god.. King!"

"Yeah that's right sweetheart, cum for me."

With that he twists the heel of his hand over the head of my cock and I cum with a sharp cry, chanting King's name like a prayer. Cum spurts from my cock over this man's hand as I breath like I've ran 10 miles. My breathing slows as the man tucks my limp cock back in to my jeans and wipes his hand on a rag from his back pocket. I turn, running my hand over the man's hard cock still in his jeans. It's not usually my routine to reciprocate after all the man will go find someone else to relieve himself like usual, however, tonight I needed something more; more than usual.

I drop to my knees, pulling his zip down and releasing his cock. I quickly wrap my lips around him sucking. A hand settles on the back of my neck causing me to hum slightly at the feeling of being held down. The weight of his cock on my tongue and his moans of pleasure would have caused me to harden if I hadn’t just cum. 

“So good sweetheart. Being such a good boy. Doing such a good job, that’s it work your pretty lips around my cock”

I groan around his cock at those words in that accent – its such a big reminder of what had set this off in the first place. The thought of doing this to Pride, being on my knees, having him groaning in pleasure above me – it’s doing something to me. I feel my cock twitching in my jeans, trying desperately to come back to play again. 

God, I’m not gonna be able to look Pride in the eye tomorrow.

**Pride POV**

I have moved a hand to my cock as the man in the next alcove continues to praise his partner, the groans coming from the partner are almost good enough for a porno. I'm pulling my hand down the outline of my cock when I hear it and have to squeeze a hand to the base of my cock to stop myself from coming. That southern voice could be anyone but when he calls out for "King" I know that's Chris.

Chris has a praise kink. The thought makes a million fantasies flood into my head, I groan and quickly unbuttoning my jeans, pull my cock out and start to jack it quickly. Thoughts of Chris pushed against a wall jacking his cock, Chris sitting on my cock pushing himself up and down, Chris sucking my cock. Digging my thumb into the head and smearing the precum down my cock as I listen to Chris finish cumming. 

Then it goes silent, then the voice starts again. 

“You gonna suck me off sweetheart?”

I muffle a groan again and cum hard like I’ve been punched in the gut. With that I realise that the groans from next door are getting louder and closer together. He’s getting close to orgasm and I decided to get out of here before Chris finishes. 

I move across the car park and climb in to my vehicle. I sit and watch as Chris walks out of the bar and leans against the bar wall for a second. His shirt is rumpled, his hair is ruffled and he is licking his lips slightly as he pushes off of the wall and walks towards his car. I snap – I could ignore this, I could go into work tomorrow and look Chris in the eye and pretend that I hadn’t heard him cumming, crying my name the night before. But I wasn’t about to. I slam the door of my car behind me as I cross the road and follow Chris as he heads for his car. Just as he has begun to open the car door, I slam my hand on the door forcing it closed and effectively pinning him to the driver side door. He turns quickly, bringing his hand around in defence. I grab his wrist and I feel him go limp in my grip as he registers the person behind him is me and not a random stranger. 

**LaSalle POV**

The car door is cold behind me as I am pushed against – my brain is trying to catch up with the events unfolding. Pride is still holding my wrist in a vice grip – what the hell is he doing in a gay bar’s parking lot? He’s just staring until he moves forward, pressing his fingers to my pulse point on my wrist and whispers in my ear,

“Good boy”

I can’t help the shiver that runs down my spine and my heartbeat increases. He presses his hand slightly harder on my wrist before pulling back. 

“How long?”

I shake my head, trying to get out of this situation – he’s making fun of me, he’s gonna find out and laugh or fire me. I turn my head away, closing my eyes waiting for the yelling. I can hide a lot but my body is betraying me in this point. I feel him let go on my wrist and I try to move away but he still hasn’t moved out of my space. I then feel his hand back on the back of my hand, pushing my hand to his crotch. My eyes open quickly in surprise as I feel the hardness beneath my hand. Instinctively my hand curls around him, mapping him out in his jeans as he leans in again and says,

“Good boy Christopher. You gonna do a good job for me?”

I thought the Pride-look-alike was good, but nothing beats the flash of arousal of those words coming from Pride himself. I groan out loud, 

“King!”

His cock twitches in my hand at my moan and I can’t help but grip down tighter. He hisses slightly and moves his hand down quickly to grab my wrist.

“Easy there. I’m not gonna last to the main event you keep doin’ that. I ain’t 24 now sweetheart. Get your ass in your car and follow me home. I’ve got plans for you.”

I let go of him and twist the keys in my hand turning to my car when he grabs my crotch, grinding his hand down on my hard cock, 

“Be a good boy and no touching this. This better be this hard by the time we get to mine!”

His words have the opposite effect and my cock jumps in his palm. He strokes me once through the denim with a small smirk before turning to walk towards the road and his car sitting parked there. 

I follow him home. It’s been a fantasy I have jacked off to for months now, a fantasy I have indulged in when I have visited the gay bar. As much as I don’t believe that this is real and that I have somehow entered a parallel universe, I’m not about to pass this up when the chance is offered to me. 

**Pride’s POV**

I dump my keys onto the table by the front door, locking my gun and badge in the next drawer, I listen to the floorboard outside my door creak as Chris hovers outside unsure. A second later I hear a small sigh and then a knock on the door – seems LaSalle is sailing with his gut rather than his brain tonight, good. 

I swing the door open, stepping back to let him in, smiling slightly at his jacket slung over his arm casually covering his crotch as he stands in the doorway. He moves past me in to the hallway, as I turn I see that he has hung his coat up exposing the bulge in his jeans. I brush a hand lightly over the bulge, feeling the hard cock jerk at my touch and hearing Chris’ groan. I walk him backwards so he is leaning against the hallway wall before unzipping his jeans and pushing my hand in to his boxers to wrap my hand around his cock. 

**LaSalle’s POV**

My head hits the wall behind me with a sharp thump as Pride’s hand touches my bare cock – warm skin to warm skin for the first time. It feels like heaven and I wonder why I had ever resorted to the Pride-look-alike before, when the real thing was so much better in real life. His fingers twitch, as his thumb moves slowly left and right over the head of my cock. The small amount of pressure is driving me crazy and causing me to cant my hips upwards into his fist. I squirm as the warm pressure of a hand presses against my abdomen, halting my small thrusts to cause me to have to take what he is giving. 

“Easy Christopher, that’s it nice and slow, I have lots of plans for you tonight. Let’s not ruin the main event by getting carried away now. Let me just hold you for a sec, good boy.”

Those words, finally coming from him causes my cock to swell and jerk in his fist, the lightning whiteness of my orgasm runs through me before I can stop it. I come down whimpering near constantly as Pride’s hard grip on the base of my cock staves off my orgasm at the very last moment. I thrash my head from side to side slightly as I’m denied what would have been an amazing orgasm. I feel his hand let go of my cock entirely, as his hand exits my jeans.

“Come on, let’s get you all laid out on my bed. I’m planning to take my time with you.”

Pride pushes me through his apartment and through a door at the end in to the bedroom. Here he tugs at the hem of my shirt, 

“Strip for me. Let’s see what I’m working with.”

**Pride POV**

I’ve seen it all before of course – lets face it after working together for years of course I have seen Chris shirtless in a work capacity. It’s a whole different ballgame however, when he’s standing shirtless at the end of your own bed, pulling his jeans off, it is a whole different ball game. He kicked his boxers off before shifting for foot to foot, avoiding my eye contact. His hands sat by his sides, twitching like he was fighting to cover himself up. 

I take pity on him, moving closer to stand in front of him. My hands move to his biceps, pressing down on the tight muscles, before sliding gently down his arms to his hands and then back up and around his shoulders. I knead a knot from his left shoulder before moving my hands down on to his pecs. They heave slightly as he pulls in gasps of air. His nipples are standing out hard, and as I thumb them Chris whimpers slightly. 

“Are they sensitive? Hmm.. sweetheart, yes I bet they are!”

I hum under my breath as I continue to flick my thumbs over his nipples, causing him to arch upwards, pressing his pecs further into my hands. His whimpers increase until a plea of, 

“King…”

Draws my attention from his chest back upwards towards his face instead. His eyes are half closed, his mouth slack and there is a flush across his cheeks. His hair is still ruffled from its usual order and he looks thoroughly fucked already and I haven’t even got in him yet. I take pity and move my hands away from his red nipples, ghosting my touch down his abs and along his hipbones to the tops of his thighs. Here my attention is turned to the red bobbing erection that is standing to attention. Chris’ cock is slightly longer than average, curving upwards towards his bellybutton and achingly hard. Precum is making the mushroom head shiny in the light of the bedroom and his balls are drawn tight up to his body again. It twitches under my scrutiny and out of the corner of my eyes I see Chris’ hands curl to fists as he tries to not cover himself up. 

“Look at you… All of this for me? Hmm…so pretty Christopher. Let’s get you on the bed huh?”

I turn my gaze upwards to find Chris’ eyes unfocused slightly and he is swaying on his feet. I gently lead him to the bed and move him downwards to lay flat. I shrug off my shirt and toss it behind me as I climb on to the bed. I feel a set of warm hands slid up my chest, gripping my waist, thumbs smoothing over the skin. I look down to find Chris’ eyes on me, watching. I hesitate, he looks so pliant, so vulnerable.

“King… Please… fuck me.”

He moans out, making eye contact again and nodding ferociously. Trying to make his consent clear to me. I nod slightly, smoothing a hand over his cheek,

“Shh... okay… okay, my beautiful boy. Let me get the lube then. Here,”

I move his hand from my waist and curl it around his cock. He whines at the contact, I tighten his grip marginally, guiding his hand down his cock an inch or so and then back up,

“Keep that pace for me whilst I get the lube. No cumming yet.”

I move away from the bed to the other side of the room to grab the tube of lube and turn, Chris’ moans are steadily getting louder and louder and as I turn, I stop a second; taking in the image of the man on my bed. Cock in hand, head thrown back, a steady flush running over his face and down his neck, spreading on to his chest. I climb back on to the bed and push one of the pillows under Chris’ hips. Giving me better access to his hole. He clenches a little, causing his hole to flutter under my gaze as I click the cap of the tube open and dribble some lube on to my fingers. After smearing the substance around, I rub my fingers over the puckered hole in front of me, pressing the tip of my forefinger in a centimetre and then pulling it back out again. I do this a couple of times before Chris’ relaxes enough for me to slid one finger in to my knuckle. 

He’s tight and hot; too tight. I lean upwards, still keeping my finger inside of him,

“This the first time you’ve had anything in you sweetheart? Hmm… so tight love.”

Chris blushes and turns to bury his head in the bedsheets to his side. I move my finger further in, twisting until I find that small walnut shaped lump. I gently rub my finger over the lump; Chris cries out sharply arching his upper body off of the bed, 

“Look at you… so responsive for me, opening up for me so well.”

I try and keep up the flow of praise as I work another finger in beside the first. Chris’ hand falls to the base of his cock as I continue to open him up, making sure to alternate brushing over his prostate and avoiding the area. I watch as Chris starts to tighten his grip at the base of his cock more as time passes. Trying to stem the overwhelming urge to cum from the previously unknown inside stimulation. 

**LaSalle’s POV**

That spacey feeling has returned with a vengeance. All of the sensations are washing over me like a wave as King’s fingers stretch and curl within me. Pressing over that spot inside of me that caused white hot desire to shot through me, causing me cock to jump every time he pressed over it. His fingers suddenly leave me, I’m clenching down on nothing and the whine that comes out of me is something that, after this, I will never admit to. 

“It’s okay sweetheart. Your ready for my cock now if you want? Do you want this love? If not, we can make you come with just my fingers?”

King is closer now, hovering over me, pulling my hand from my cock and entwining his fingers with mine. I nod and he raises an eyebrow, 

“Gonna need a verbal answer here Chris. No shame in not wanting this – I can suck you off sweetheart.”

“No... please… fuck me. King... please”

I’m babbling, unsure of how to string what I want to say into any sort of sentence. My brain is officially scrambled. King nods again, before slicking up his cock.

When did he take off his jeans? I wonder, I thought I would have noticed that, yet apparently not. Salt and pepper hair covers his chest down to the thatch above his cock. I moan involuntary, his cock is not necessarily thick, I average mine thicker, but its longer than average, pointing straight upwards. King move one of his hands under my knee, pulling it upwards slightly to give himself more space, he moves to hover slightly over me again. I look upwards at him, 

“This is gonna burn sweetheart. No amount of prep in the world is gonna stop that. Deep breath Chris.”

I suck in a breath at his command, trying to quell the butterflies in my stomach as I feel the blunt head of his cock nudge my taint before pressing against my hole.

“Gonna need you to relax for me love. Press down against me.”

King’s gently guidance helps me to try and relax my muscles, trying to accept the intrusion, King’s right though. The burn starts, not painful as such, more uncomfortable than anything. He pushes in slowly and steadily, keeping eye contact with me at all time. I clench my hand around his, as I feel his thighs touch the back of mine. He’s in. 

God, he feels so deep in me. He’s filling me up nice and stretching me out. I clench my muscles downwards, and hear a curse emit from above me. King drops to his forearms above me, pressing his forehead against mine. His eyes are tightly shut and his breath is coming in sharp puffs. 

“God, Chris. So tight baby, so tight. Don’t clench like that. I’m gonna cum immediately if you keep doing that. Just stay still for a sec. Does that feel good love? Am I filling you up? Took me so well, took all of my cock like you were born to. Good boy… good boy…. Good job.” 

He presses a kiss against my cheek, moving then to the side of my neck, kissing again before biting down. I arch against him, then moan as his cock moves to bump against that spot. Stars burst behind my eyes, I’m moaning like a cheap whore. 

King pushes himself upwards on to his hands again and slowly draws his hips backwards. I feel the heavy heat of his cock pull nearly out of me and I cry out. I want it back, he can’t take it away now. It’s like he has shown a starving man food and then taken it away. I need to come so bad and his cock filling me is so good. Just as I think he is gonna take his cock out, he slams back in hard. He hits my prostate dead on, I scream slightly – glad that Pride has no neighbours to hear me as he pulls out slow and again slams in hard, nailing my prostate again. I claw at his back as he continues with this slow drag out and hard slam in. Just as I feel like I’m gonna go crazy I feel his hips stutter, with that he curses and begins to lose that slow drag. He drops to his forearms as he begins to piston his hips in to mine faster. Fucking me harder, causing me to wrap my arms around his back and hold on for the ride as he hits my prostate and causes white hot lightening bolts of pleasure and need to roll down my body in waves. 

The world could be on fire at this moment and I wouldn’t have even noticed. The need to cum has coiled hard in my gut, pleasure whitening out my vision and all I can feel his Pride. I’m chanting his name like a prayer as I near the edge, clenching down hard on to his cock, trying to bring him there too. He curses above me, as his hips stutter in their rhythm,

“Cum for me Christopher. Show me what a good boy you are. Come on, that ‘s it. I’m almost there sweetheart, taking me so well….”

With that, I cum like I have been punched in the gut. Cum shoots out of me, covering mine and King’s chest. Then I feel King’s cock swell slightly in me as he lets out a string of curse words, burying his head in my neck and he begins to cum hard too, painting my insides with hot cum. I’m shivering and shaking like a leaf by the time that my cock stops jerking under me and King’s hips stop their tiny thrusts. We lay like that for a while, my arms curled around him, holding him close. I’ve never come that hard before in my life. 

I feel King stir above me and my gut twists in fear of what he is gonna do. All King does is to shift his weight on to the bed beside me and pull me further into his arms, pulling the comforter up and around us both before rocking me slightly, his limp cock still in me. 

“That’s it. Deep breathes. So good Christopher. You felt so good on my cock, milked me dry… So tight and so beautiful taking my cock. Good job.”

His words send me back to that spacey place and I move to bask in the feeling for a while longer. 

Much later, King pushes us both into a hot shower and orders take out. We eat in comfortable silence listening to the music floating in from the street below. 

“You gonna stay the night?”

King’s voice ends the blissful silence,

“Do ya want me to?”

“Wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want you to”

“Alright then”

Well, that was about as feeling-sy as we were gonna get – after all King was not good at talking about his feelings on a good day let alone a day where he had just fucked half of my brains out.

Two weeks later and we have fucked in every available surface in both mine and Kings apartment. Let’s just say the idea that this was a one-night stand was never even a possibility. 

I’m filling in my action report in the bullpen when King comes in. He moves around my desk and leans down as if to look at something on my screen,

“Good job today Christopher. Now be a good boy and finish that report so I can dismiss everyone and then take you upstairs and make you cum on my cock huh?”

I moan and swear at him under my breath before typing faster, screw the spelling mistakes – King would have to work out what I was saying tomorrow. 

Looks like we were gonna start to christen the office now too – gotta say though – those words “good job” haven’t lost their effect with the continued use of them, still going to half-mast every time King utters them.


End file.
